


A disturbance

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And I did EXTREMELY little research, DEAL WITH IT, I know very little about Star Wars, Star Wars AU, it has been a couple of years since I saw the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars AU (Jedi Master Harry and Padawan Eggsy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery things in the tags at the end if you want more info

It was a trap, it had to be a trap, and all Eggsy could do was wait. Wait until his master returned to apologize for disappointing him, wait until he returned to tell him how much of a bloody idiot he'd been to go to that planet in the first place.

It was no place for a Padawan who still had a braid, and as far as he was concerned it meant it wasn't a good place for Harry to go either.

Then he felt it. The disturbance in the force, the sense that something was wrong, something was out of balance. A force for good was faltering, failing, and it was all he could do to scream as he felt the balance tip, the best thing in his universe slipping away.

\--------

"Remember, it is not about revenge. It is about protecting our order from those who would do evil. It is about justice, and if you fight with rage in your heart it will consume you. If it were up to me I'd not have you in the field now, but there's no one else to send."

Merlin's words played in his mind as he dragged himself to his feet, panting, watching the Sith apprentice in front of him as she steadied herself. Her light sabers were on her legs, prosthetics, and he couldn't imagine the skill it took to keep them even, to make sure the energy output was just right that she neither fell nor stabbed holes in the ground under her feet.

He didn't really give a damn actually. It was her and her master that had taken Harry from him, the man who had rescued him from a dull life of polishing random bits of rubble for his abusive arsehole of a step-father to sell. The best thing that had ever happened to him.

So he didn't fucking care as he reached for the anger within, letting the rage glow within him but forcing it to his will, down to his hands, concentrating it on his blade. It was crackling with force, something he'd never seen Jedi do, and he didn't stop to think. He let the force flow through him, let it whisper to him how to turn, to move.

A rush of savage victory coursed through him as Darth Gazelle lay dying at his feet, the light within her growing dim until the last spark left her eyes.

Still there was a rawness inside of him, a wound that could not be healed as he turned to trudge his way back to Merlin, back to the Order.

The Order that had let Harry die.

A helpless chuckle burbled up as another dark cloak figure stepped out of the tunnel he was headed to. The Sith Lord, here to avenge it's fallen apprentice.

"I knew you had it in you."

The voice sliced through him as easily as any lightsaber could and he found himself frozen, unable to even think as the figure reached up, pulling his hood back and revealing his face.

The once handsome man was still that, but changed. A scar marred his face, an eye gone white to blindness staring out at the world. Yet somehow he was still attracted to it, taking a step forward before he could fully process what he was seeing.

"I fucking felt it. I felt you leave the Force."

"Indeed you did not. I believe you felt me leave beside the side of the Force I was previously aligned to." Harry was smiling, the same cocky smile that he'd grown accustomed to, and something inside him eased. "The dark side welcomed me when I gave into it, it gave me the power to defeat Darth Valentine. Just as it gave you the power to defeat his apprentice, Darth Gazelle. It is a power that would welcome you, Eggsy. Join it. Join us. Become my apprentice once again and I will show you abilities that you could only dream of. Abilities the Order foolishly kept hidden to deny us our rightful power."

He could feel the refusal on his tongue, knowing that this was a path that few tread for a reason. It was foolish, dangerous, and power over others was nothing he had sought before, nothing he desired.

"Swear your allegiance to me, Eggsy, and take your rightful place at my side."

He looked at Harry, conflict in his eyes but clearing as he worked through the words, his stance straightening with his resolution. "For you, I will swear my allegiance, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Sith happens (which would totally be the title if it didn't give it all away)


End file.
